Input devices including capacitive sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A capacitive sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the capacitive sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Capacitive sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for an electronic system. For example, capacitive sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Capacitive sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).